Light modules of this type are already known. Such light modules are capable of producing a lighting light beam, for example a high beam, divided into light patterns forming pixels that can be switched off selectively. That makes it possible for example to light the road and its environment optimally while avoiding dazzling the users of the road.
Such light modules are called “pixel beam” light modules. It is for example possible to divide the overall light beam into a matrix of pixels or even into vertical bands.
Some, so-called overlapping, light patterns, that make up the pixel light beam light, for a lower first part, the road in proximity to the vehicle and, for an upper second part, above the road.
When an overlapping light pattern is switched off selectively, a shadow zone is created on the road. This shadow zone is delimited transversely by the vertical edges of the two adjacent overlapping light patterns that are switched on.
However, each overlapping light pattern is delimited by vertical edges which are substantially sharp over all their height. The result thereof is that the lower part of said adjacent overlapping light patterns delimits the shadow zone by boundaries which appear sharply on the road surface. These sharp boundaries draw the attention of the driver thus reducing his or her vigilance, even causing confusion.